


Kinktober Day 4

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pet Play, mind broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival is such a good pet





	Kinktober Day 4

" Percy I'm home!" Gellert said transforming back to his normal self another day ended being _Percival Graves,_ Humming Gellert walked to the bedroom pleased that  Percival was still where he left him. Lovely black leather collar around his neck, long chain tied to the bed railing, currently sitting in the corner, only clothing was ripped black pants. Percival quickly got up to greet Gellert giving him a hug. " I-I missed you master!" Percival whined hugging Gellert afraid he'll leave again. The dark wizard grin petting his pet messy hair and then pushed Percival down see he was on his knees. Percival being the good boy is he began removing his master's belt but he was stopped.

" Now now Percy where are your manners? You want it beg for it." Gellert placed his foot on top of Percival's crouch lightly. Using wandless magic Percival's arms was forced down hands placed firmly on the floor. Percival moaned now understanding what his master wanted and he was going to aim to please. " P-please master! I-I want you **missed** you! I been good please!" Gellert smirked a Percival begged humping his master foot in the process. Please with the results Gellert undid his pants finally letting his pet blow him.

" Look at you, the great and powerful Percival Graves now turned into a broken cock whore." Gellert pushed Percival's head deeper on his cock wanting more of that warmth of him he continued stroking his pet's crouch with his foot. " Honestly it's already pitiful nobody knows you're missing. I wonder if I brought you to them they rather believe I'm you than you are." Percival groaned eyes becoming watery as his master fucked his throat. " This fits you though my pet. You're MACUSA pet dog and now your my dog in heat. Now be a good boy swallow." Gellert held Percival's head tight cumming down his throat making sure he drank every last drop. Releasing him Gellert moved Percival to the bed and began biting down on his neck. " A-ah mASTER!" Percival came and passed out, Gellert licked the bite wound before tucking his pet into the covers.  Gellert laid down next to Percival petting his head in a tired manner. He placed a kiss on his pet's forehead before closing his eyes.

_Such a good boy._

 


End file.
